randomicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Brickleberry
Brickleberry is a failing National Park, located near Hazelhurst, in an unknown state in the United States. It has been plunged into infamy by the presence of animal rape, excessive litter, corpses of half-eaten goats, and five struggling park rangers who aim to clean up their ridicule and put the park back on the map. It is also the subject of an animated TV series on Comedy Central. Rangers *'Steve Williams' (voiced by David Herman) – The main protagonist of the series. Steve is an overconfident, bumbling park ranger who takes himself and his job way too seriously. Even though he has been "Ranger of the Month" at Brickleberry for several years, he does not appear to display good skills or even common sense. Steve's "Ranger of the Month" title means everything to him and he will do anything to keep it. Despite his extreme lack of intelligence, he knows the Brickleberry park very well because his father was also a Brickleberry ranger, so Steve was raised in the park. He dreamt of working at Brickleberry since he was a child but put his dream on hold after his father went missing in the park and was never found. *'Ethel Anderson' (voiced by Kaitlin Olson in season 1, Natasha Leggero in season 2) – Ethel is an attractive, 25-year-old female ranger. She was the top ranger at Yellowstone and was transferred to Brickleberry in an effort to get the park back on track (and because she was fired from Yellowstone for being drunk on the job). She is passionate for animals and nature and does her best to treat her co-workers kindly. Steve sees Ethel as a threat to his Ranger of the Month title, while Ethel sees Steve as a bumbling idiot. Ethel possesses extraordinary ranger skills, but is much more humble than Steve. *'Woodrow "Woody" Johnson' (voiced by Tom Kenny) – Woody is a 55-year-old ranger with a military background. In the "Crippleberry" episode, he mentions to Steve that he is technically a war criminal. He worked his way up to head ranger over his 30-year career at Brickleberry. He worked alongside Steve's father, but never searched for him when Jonah went missing. He always has the park’s best interest in mind and struggles to boost the dwindling tourism numbers by any means. In "2 Weeks Notice", he accidentally confesses to Malloy that when his mother died, his father forced him to dress up in her lingerie, implying that he may have been sexually abused by his father. It is also revealed in season 2 that Woody was also physically abused by his father and was a former porn star. *'Denzel Jackson' (voiced by Jerry Minor) – Denzel is a black ranger who is horrible at his job, but can't be fired because he works for a government agency. Denzel suffers from gerontophilia, which gets him into hot water. Denzel finds his job challenging because he's afraid of bugs, snakes, and pretty much anything else that inhabits the woods. *'Connie Cunaman' (voiced by Roger Black) – Connie is a lesbian female ranger who has a large body, immense strength, and a deep voice that often mistaken for a male. In "Gay Bomb", Connie admits she is a lesbian and it is revealed to the viewers that her strength is dubbed by her as "lesbian strength". Connie is capable of lifting massive objects, such as trees, bears, and even a real bomb. She is obsessed with Ethel and was turned away by her Evangelical parents for being a homosexual. On a side note, when Connie gets excited, her vagina makes growling noises similar to that of a stomach, requiring her to talk it down like a wild animal. Other characters *'Bobby Possumcods' (voiced by Waco O'Guin) – Bobby is a redneck that lives in the park. He "loves" animals a bit too much and Malloy got a taste of this first hand in the season one première. O'Guin has been portraying the live action version of Possumcods for years in O'Guin and Black's underground comedy called "The DAMN! Show". *'Bodean' (voiced by Roger Black) – Bodean is Bobby's brother-in-law, sidekick, and best friend. He is known to speak very fast and sometimes for a long time. *'Firecracker Jim' (voiced by Waco O'Guin) – A local redneck who sells illegal fireworks. He has stumps since he blew off his arms and legs a while ago. *'Dr. Kuzniak' (voiced by Tom Kenny) – Brickleberry's personal doctor. He has a strange fetish of medical malpractice. He also has some shady criminal intents such as medical waste dumping and dealings with the "Chinese Black Market". *'Jorge' (voiced by David Herman) – A foreign man who owns the local strip club. He seems to be very clueless and gullible. Trivia *Connie Cunaman is one of the few lesbian park rangers in America. *Semi-anarchist Professor M of McLaren fame once slammed Denzel Jackson for working for the government but changed his ways when Denzel frivolously bought a jetpack with Henrietta Varnadoe's fortune. *Due to most of the park rangers having common names, Steve Williams shares his name with a New Zealander golf caddy, who has caddied for Tiger Woods, a deceased WWE wrestler who fought as "Dr. Death", an American actor who starred in 21 Jump Street, and a British Superbike motorcyclist, who competed in the first three meetings of 1988. *Due to the show's graphic nature, about 10 deaths occur every episode. *The Hazelhurst Governor is Nina Melcher. Category:TV shows